From New-York To Paris
by Lchoute88
Summary: Se passe après la défaite de "A" alias Charlotte Dilaurentis, lorsque les 5 menteuses se disent "au revoir" et se séparent pour vivre leur nouvelle vie. Après 6 ans sans nouvelles d'Alison, des retrouvailles inattendues se produisent.


**From New-York, To Paris**

Résumé : Se passe après la défaite de "A" alias Charlotte Dilaurentis, lorsque les 5 menteuses se disent "au revoir" et se séparent pour vivre leur nouvelle vie. Après 6 ans sans nouvelles d'Alison, des retrouvailles inattendues se produisent.

NB : Afin de différencier les différentes paroles prononcées (Américaines et Françaises), celles en VO sont en **gras** et celles prononcées en Français sont en **« gras-italique avec guillemets »**.

 **CHAPITRE I = Chacun sa vie**

 __New-York, Rainbow's club – Fin d'après-midi._

En ce vendredi proche des vacances d'Eté, le club était plein à craquer. Emily Fields, étant à la fois gérante et serveuse au comptoir en était ravie car cela était bénéfique pour ses affaires.

Depuis que tout était finit avec « A » et Rosewood, elle avait enfin réussie à se construire une vie à peu près normale. Elle a suivi diverses formations avant d'ouvrir son propre bar un parcours semé d'embuches entre le manque de ressources financières, le placement idéal et la recherche d'employés. Au bout de trois ans de formations, de galère et de persévérance, elle réussit enfin à monter son club. De plus, la clientèle New-Yorkaise était frivole de ce genre d'endroit. Emily eut l'idée du Rainbow pour le genre « gay » du club et bien sûr en rapport à son homosexualité. Ce bar attirant plus de lesbiennes que d'hommes gay, attirait également les hétéros, ceux-ci appréciant l'ambiance friendly, la musique et le contact chaleureux de la gérante.

Et effectivement, Emily, fidèle à elle-même, était gentille, douce et attentive à tout le monde, sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre irrespect.

Le Rainbow était bien agencé : accès à la piste de danse dès l'entrée, espace billard et jeux virtuels à droite, comptoir du bar au fond de la salle et DJ à gauche. Au-dessus de ce dernier trônaient un drapeau géant Américain et un drapeau LGBT côte à côte. Parmi les serveurs : Lexie, Nadia, Brian et Lea, tous avec un tempérament qui leur était propre. Au bout de trois ans d'existence du club, Emily était heureuse de constater que cela fonctionnait toujours.

Même après la séparation à Rosewood, Hannah et elle vivant en collocation à New York sont restées en très bon termes avec Aria et Spencer, qui venaient leur rendre visite à New-York assez souvent. Hannah était gérante d'une galerie d'art et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Evidemment elle était loin d'être une artiste mais elle savait reconnaître la beauté et l'originalité de certaines œuvres et c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une patronne exemplaire. Les deux amies faisaient également le voyage ensemble que ce soit chez Aria à San Francisco ou chez Spencer à Cleveland. Penser à ses amies la faisait sourire, comme toujours. Cette histoire avec « A » avait beau être un mauvais souvenir, ça leur a permises à toutes de grandir et d'avoir une amitié hors du commun. Seule une autre amie avait décidé du contraire, et cette pensée la fit aussitôt froncer les sourcils.

_ **Em', ça va ?** Lui demande Lea.

Lea était la seule hétéro du groupe de serveurs. Blonde, yeux bleus, la vingtaine, c'était aussi la plus jeune et la plus timide. Et malgré cela, elle arrivait à faire la part des choses lorsqu'il s'agissait de servir les clients. Emily se dit que ça devait être dû au fait que presque tous les hommes du club étaient gay.

 **_ Oui, ça va…** Elle se contente de lui répondre.

_ **Tu es sûre ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupée…** Insiste la plus jeune, inquiète.

_ **Hey blondie !** L'interrompt Lexie, avachie sur le comptoir, visiblement en pleine conversation avec une cliente. **Lâche là, un peu !**

Lexie, c'était la dure à cuire. A peine plus âgée qu'Emily, brune aux yeux verts et lesbienne à 200%, si c'était possible. Elle était la deuxième serveuse la plus désirée par toute la clientèle féminine, la première étant notre gérante qui en faisait tourner des têtes. Et aucune n'avait pourtant réussi à lui faire chavirer son cœur. Paige a bien tenté de la reconquérir peu de temps après son arrivée à New-York mais Emily ne ressentait plus d'amour pour la jeune femme et cette dernière avait fini par prendre l'avion une nouvelle fois.

_ **Ecrases, Lexie !** Réplique Nadia, un verre de Tequila à la main. **Retourne donc à tes occupations !** Grogne-t-elle en désignant la blondasse que Lexie draguait, cette dernière faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

Nadia, brune d'origine hispanique était la plus proche de ses clients. Toujours à discuter avec eux, un verre de Tequila à la main. La jeune femme, contrairement à ses collègues, n'accordait pas la moindre importance au genre physique. Homme ou femme, peu importe, c'est le cœur qui décide. Et en remarquant ses amies se chamailler une nouvelle fois, Emily se dit que si elle ne les connaissait pas si bien, elle jurerait qu'elles étaient un couple.

 **_ Sans arrêt en train de se battre, ces deux-là.** Intervient Brian, s'adressant à la gérante. **Tu vas bien ? Lea a raison, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.**

Brian, le seul homme de la bande, même âge qu'Emily, il en était le plus proche. « Le meilleur ami gay » que toutes les filles rêve d'avoir. Très serviable, à l'écoute constante de ses clients et ses collègues. Et également le seul étant sérieusement en couple avec un garçon adorable – du nom de Damian – depuis maintenant deux ans. En servant un cocktail sans alcool à une jeune femme rousse, le jeune homme reste attentif aux paroles de son amie.

 **_ Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais juste à elle… tu sais…**

 **_ Oh que oui, je sais que trop bien. Cela fait 6 ans que ça s'est passé et ça fait depuis que je te connais que tu me parle de cette pétasse.**

 **_ Brian !** Le réprimande-t-elle.

 **_ Ben quoi ? Chérie, excuse-moi mais après ce qu'elle t'a fait et je suis sûr qu'Hannah, Spencer et Aria sont d'accord avec moi, elle ne mérite pas tes pensées. Surtout pas après 6 ans d'absence !** Dit-il, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

_ **Tu as raison.** Avoue la brunette. **Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'elle fait, avec qui. Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ? Où vit-elle ?**

 **xxOxx**

 __ France, Paris - Minuit._

Dans un appartement au 16° arrondissement, une jeune femme de 25 ans, Laure, s'occupait d'un petit garçon de 5 ans, lors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, le faisant courir dans les bras de sa mère.

 _ **_ « Mamannnnnnn ! »**_

 _ **_ « Salut bonhomme. »**_ Dit Alison Durand, amusée.

La jeune femme ayant modifié son nom de famille « Dilaurentis » en un nom plus Français, n'avait quasiment pas changé en 6 ans. Désormais maman du petit Logan, elle avait juste coupé ses cheveux blonds, la rendant ainsi plus mature. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle vivait en France avec un emploi plus que gratifiant. Son aisance dans l'art moderne a été remarquée par l'un des plus grand musée de Paris, faisant d'elle une artiste à plein temps.

À Rosewood, lorsque les filles sont parties vers d'autres horizons, Alison a pris la décision de partir elle aussi et dans un Pays où elle a toujours rêvé de vivre. Cet endroit elle aurait voulu qu'une certaine brune l'y accompagne comme elles en avaient déjà parlé mais rien ne s'est passé comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Bien sûr, elle voulait contacter Emily et même ses trois autres amies mais « A » avait frappé de nouveau, menaçant les filles de mort si elle prenait la peine de leur écrire. Cela ne pouvait visiblement pas être Charlotte, cette dernière étant derrière les barreaux et ce nouveau « A » avait l'air d'aimer les Emoji. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne savait toujours pas qui c'était mais elle ne pouvait prendre de risque. Alors pour protéger les personnes qu'elle aime, elle a décidé de changer complètement de vie. Plus de téléphone, plus de retour prévu aux USA et donc plus de « A ». Et même si elle souffrait chaque jours depuis 6 ans de ne plus les voir, au moins ses amies étaient en vie.

Après avoir fait son maximum pour son changement de vie, Alison désirait plus que tout fonder une famille. Etant hors de question d'entretenir une relation quelle qu'elle soit avec un homme, elle a donc fait le voyage en Belgique pour une insémination, son travail d'artiste aidant pour les dépenses.

Malgré tout cela, ses pensées étaient constamment tournées vers ses anciennes amies, et en particulier Emily. Elle lui manquait énormément et même si elle mourrait d'envie de la contacter, qui peut lui assurer que ce « A » était désormais hors coup ? Elle ne pouvait prendre le moindre risque, surtout pas en étant maintenant maman. Elle se souvient parfaitement de quoi les anciens « A » étaient capables et ce dernier pouvait être bien pire que les autres.

Elle ordonna à son fils de remercier Laure avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre pour se préparer au coucher.

_ _**« Tu rentres tard. »**_ Constate Laure.

 _ **_ « Beaucoup de travail. Comment ça s'est passé, aujourd'hui ? »**_ Demande-t-elle à sa baby-sitter qui était également son amie.

 _ **_ « Très bien, on s'est baladé cette après-midi et on a fait des photos que je voulais t'envoyer mais je me suis souvenue que tu n'avais pas de téléphone. »**_ Elle dit, taquine, faisant sourire Alison.

 _ **_ « Tu peux toujours me les transférer sur mon ordinateur… »**_

_ _**« … déjà fait. »**_ La coupe son amie. _**« C'est incroyable, tu dois être la seule personne que je connaisse qui arrive à vivre sans téléphone portable et sans réseaux sociaux. »**_ Rit-elle.

_ _**« Pour moi, ces choses sont nuisibles à la vie privée. »**_ Se contente-t-elle de répondre, fronçant les sourcils en se souvenant du dernier message de A.

 _ **_ « Hum… Logan attendait ton appel du Musée, aujourd'hui. Du coup, pour l'occuper à penser à autre chose on a fait des jeux et on a regardé la télévision.»**_

 _ **_ « D'accord, merci Laure. Je prends le relai, maintenant. »**_ Se contente de répondre la jeune blonde.

La jeune fille lui sourit alors sans dire un mot de plus avant de prendre congés. Alison soupire alors, détestant devoir mentir à son amie à propos de A. Elle la connaissait depuis son arrivée à Paris, à l'aéroport « Charles-De-Gaulle », Laure travaillant comme serveuse dans un stand de café. Alison, venant d'arriver dans ce nouveau pays, ne connaissait personne et la serveuse ayant aussitôt remarqué son accent Américain, l'avait abordé et un lien d'amitié s'est ensuite construit petit à petit. À cette époque, Alison lui avait expliqué qu'elle a quitté les USA pour changer de vie et son amie lui servait donc de guide, lui apprenant tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur la langue Française et le Pays en lui-même. Lors de la naissance de Logan, Alison a proposé à son amie de devenir sa baby-sitter à temps plein, un travail qui était bien plus intéressant que serveuse dans un aéroport. En 6 ans d'amitié jamais elle ne lui avait expliqué l'existence de A, ne voulant pas risquer de la mettre elle aussi en danger mais Laure connaissait l'existence d'anciennes amies Américaines qu'elle avait perdue de vue.

Alison se dirige dans la chambre de Logan. Ce dernier, en position semi-assise sur son lit, jouait avec Wayne, son dauphin en peluche et cette vision ne pouvait que faire sourire la jeune femme. Cette peluche était un cadeau qu'Emily lui avait offert lors d'une compétition de natation et se souvenir de ce moment la fait sourire de plus belle et elle s'assit au pied du lit de Logan pour lui parler.

 _ **_ « Ça va, mon grand ? »**_

Le petit Logan se contente de hausser des épaules, faisant soupirer sa mère. Visiblement, il lui en voulait et elle savait pourquoi. Décidément, il ne lui ressemblait pas que physiquement. Aussi malicieux et têtu que sa mère et avec la même moue boudeuse.

 _ **_ « Tu es en colère contre moi ? »**_

 _ **_ « T'as pas appelé aujourd'hui. »**_

Le fait que son fils parle Français presque mieux qu'elle l'avait toujours impressionnée. En ce qui la concernait, elle avait toujours son accent Américain qui sortait de façon inévitable et naturelle. Mais son fils, apprenant à l'école ainsi qu'avec Laure depuis tout petit s'en sortait plus facilement malgré qu'il n'ait que 5 ans. Evidemment, sa mère lui apprenait quelques fois sa langue maternelle, ce qui faisait de lui un garçon très intelligent par rapport aux autres de son âge.

 _ **_ « Je suis désolée, mon chéri. Maman avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui mais j'ai pensé très fort à toi tu sais. »**_

Logan hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois en continuant de jouer avec son dauphin.

 _ **_ « Tu préfères que je te laisse seul avec Wayne ? »**_ Elle demande le sourire en coin.

Le garçon fait non de la tête avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère pour un câlin.

_ **Beaucoup mieux.** Disais-t-elle cette fois dans sa langue naturelle, sachant que son fils comprenait.

 **_ 'M'as manqué, maman.** Il lui dit alors dans la même langue, la faisant sourire.

_ **Toi aussi mon ange.**

Logan retourne ensuite s'assoir, son dauphin toujours dans sa main.

 _ **_ « T'peux raconter une histoire c'te plait ? »**_

 _ **_ « Bien sûr. Laquelle tu veux ? »**_

 _ **_ « Celle où y'a le prince courageux qui sauve la princesse et puis aussi ses copines du château en feu. »**_

Alison rit légèrement à cette demande, cette histoire faisant référence à cette fameuse nuit où elle a sortie Emily et les autres de la maison en flamme à cause de « A », alors que ses amies la croyaient morte.

Bien sûr, la jeune maman avait déjà parlé d'elles à son fils, lui montrant quelques photos et lui expliquant que c'était des amies de son pays natal. Logan a demandé de nombreuses fois à sa mère d'aller aux Etats-Unis pour les rencontrer mais celle-ci prétextait l'excuse de son travail et le manque d'argent pour lui faire comprendre que c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait visiblement pas l'effrayer en lui parlant de la réelle menace qui pesait sur ses amies.

Son fils lui avait demandé également qui était son père et Alison, en bonne mère qu'elle était et sachant que son fils était déjà bien intelligent malgré son âge, lui avait expliquée qu'elle l'avait fait toute seule, par amour et parce qu'elle le désirait plus que tout.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son fils l'avait de nombreuses fois surprise en train de pleurer devant une photo qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, la photo d'elle et d'une brune au teint mâte. Tout tournait autour de cette fille, que ce soit les histoires que sa mère lui racontait ou même ce dauphin avec lequel il jouait.

 **xxOxx**

 __ New-York, Sortie du Rainbow._

À la fermeture du club, il ne restait plus qu'Emily et Nadia, les deux amies marchant ensemble jusqu'au domicile de la gérante. L'hispanique pestait encore sur Lexie et cela la faisait rire.

 **_ Comment elle fait pour partir avec une nana différente chaque soir ?**

 **_ L'assurance, Nad'. Et sa façon d'être indifférente à tout fait d'elle quelqu'un d'inaccessible et les filles aiment ça.** Explique calmement la brunette. **Et je pense que ses yeux verts y sont aussi pour quelque chose.** Ajoute-t-elle en riant.

 **_ Ow sì !** Affirme l'hispanique, un peu trop rapidement avec un grand sourire. Mais elle sort vite de sa rêverie et change de conversation, l'air de rien. **Et toi alors ? Toujours personne en vue ?** Elle la taquine.

 **_ Pas vraiment.**

 **_ J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre.** Commence son amie. **Tu pourrais avoir toutes les nanas que tu veux et au lieu de ça, tu te contentes d'entretenir des relations qui ne durent pas plus d'une semaine.**

 **_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre…**

 **_ … C'est à cause de cette Chica blonde, c'est ça ? Al…**

 **_ … Stop !** L'interrompt Emily. **Ecoute Nadia, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler d'elle... ça fait 6 ans que j'essaye de comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là et tant que je n'ai pas de réponses je ne peux pas entretenir une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit, tu comprends ?**

 **_ Oui…** Soupire alors la latine. **D'accord, je comprends. Désolé d'avoir été si lourde mais je m'inquiète pour toi. On s'inquiète tous et on aimerait que tu sois heureuse.**

Et Emily ne pouvait que sourire à cette réplique. Une fois arrivée devant chez elle, elle salue son amie d'un câlin en la laissant repartir de son côté et pense encore et toujours à cette fameuse fille blonde, se demandant si elle aussi elle pensait à elle. _« Ça m'étonnerai. »_ Pense la brunette.

 **xxOxx**

 __ Le lendemain, en milieu de journée._

Emily dormait paisiblement lorsqu'une tornade blonde entre avec fracas dans sa chambre.

_ **J'ai une grande nouvelle !** Crie Hannah, faisant grogner la brunette. **Oh aller, Em'.** **Il est temps que tu te réveilles, maintenant !** Continue-t-elle de crier en sautant sur le lit.

 **_ Han', t'exagère.** Soupire Emily d'une voix rauque en remontant la couverture jusqu'à sa tête.

 **_ Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si y'avait une fille dans ton lit ! Je n'aurai pas osé.** Rit-elle.

 **_ Hannah…** Grogne Emily.

 **_ … Attend, me dit pas qu'elle est sous la couette à te faire des trucs, quand même ?** Insiste la blonde, riant de plus belle.

 **_ Hannah !** Râle cette fois ci Emily, sortant simplement une main de sous la couverture pour lui faire signe de la laisser tranquille. **Laisse-moi dormir !**

 **_ Trop tard, tu es réveillée.** La taquine son amie.

 **_ La faute à qui ! Je vais me rendormir alors on se reparle dans une heure, ok ?**

 **_ Non, non et non !** **Il faut que je te l'annonce tout de suite, c'est super important et super excitant !**

_ **Tout l'es, pour toi !** Murmure la brunette, la tête toujours enfoui sous la couverture.

La blonde n'ajoute rien de plus lorsqu'elle voit son félin se précipiter sur Emily en ronronnant. Cette dernière, sentant le poids plume du chat sur son dos soupire de plus belle.

 **_ Vire ton chat de gouttière de mon lit !**

 **_ Excuse-moi ?** S'indigne-t-elle. **Princesse n'est pas un chat de gouttière ! Arrête de l'insulter, s'il te plait, je te rappelle qu'elle a été abandonnée, la pauvre ! Et en plus elle vient te faire des câlins alors arrête de te plaindre !**

Emily finit par retirer brusquement la couverture de sa tête en soupirant.

 **_ Ok, t'as gagné.** Souffle-t-elle en se mettant en position semi-assise, dos contre le mur. **Je t'écoute !**

À la vue de son amie fraîchement réveillée la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et le chat à la couleur « Isabel » se précipite d'avantages sur la brunette pour des câlins.

 **_ Commence à faire tes valises ma belle parce que toi et moi on va à Paris !** Annonce la blonde surexcitée.

 **_ T'es sérieuse ?** S'exaspère Emily, la foudroyant alors du regard. **Tu m'as réveillée en catastrophe pour me dire ça ?**

 **_ D'accord, alors je recommence**. Soupire Hannah devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son amie. **Toi – Emily – aller avec moi – Hanna – à Paris ! Allô Em' ? Paris = France = boutiques Françaises, Resto' Français, Tour Eiffel et j'en passe ! Je croyais que tu rêvais d'y aller ?** Elle hésite devant le froncement de sourcils de son amie et finit par réaliser. **C'est parce qu'Alison t'avait promis de t'y emmené et qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait, c'est ça ?**

 **_ Han'…** Soupire la brune, tentant de faire abstraction à sa remarque. **Je ne peux pas partir comme ça à l'aventure dans un pays que je ne connais pas. Et qui va s'occuper du club ? Et de ta précieuse Princesse ?** Dit-elle en désignant le félin allongé sur elle, appréciant les caresses.

 **_ Ok alors déjà, on ne part pas à l'aventure puisque tout est déjà organisé ! Au bureau ce matin, j'ai reçu deux invitations à un vernissage d'art moderne Français dans un musée de Paris et tout le séjour est à leur frais ! Princesse sera gardée par Damian et Brian que j'ai appelé tout à l'heure et ils sont ravis de s'en occuper ! Et Brian est même prêt à gérer le club en ton absence !**

 **_ À ce que je vois, t'as déjà pensé à tout.** Se moque Emily.

 **_ Oh aller, Em' ! J'ai les billets d'avions, l'hôtel, les invitations au vernissage, il ne manque plus que ma meilleure amie.** Insiste la blonde, la moue boudeuse.

Son amie soupire et finit par sourire, l'air de rien. _« C'est vrai que ça pourrait me faire du bien de changer d'air. »_ Elle se dit alors.

 **_ Moui, je pense que je pourrais confier le club à Brian pour quelques jours.**

 **_ Yesssss !** Crie alors Hannah en sautant sur le lit, faisant fuir Princesse. **Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer l'art moderne.** Elle lui dit alors la serrant dans ses bras.

 **_ Hum.** Continue de sourire la brune. **On part quand ?**

 **_ Cette nuit.** Répond Hannah en quittant la chambre, faisant soupirer la brunette qui demandait dans quel pétrin sa meilleure amie l'avait encore mise.

 **xxOxx**

 __ Paris, chez Alison – Début de matinée._

Dans son atelier personnel, vêtue simplement de sa salopette en jean, un bandeau relevant ses cheveux mi-longs, Alison commençait à peindre une toute nouvelle toile, sans arrêter de penser à cette réunion au musée la veille.

 _ **FLASH BACK – vendredi après-midi, au musée d'art moderne de Paris :**_

La réunion à laquelle Alison devait être présente l'avait ennuyé au plus haut point. Elle en était encore à se demander pourquoi elle devait à tout prix y être présente, sans oublier que cela l'avait empêché d'appeler son fils. Elle eut réponse à ses questions lors de la présence de certains autres de ses collègues artistes et se disait donc que cela devait être dû à un vernissage. Et en effet, une présentation aura bien lieu. Soirée cocktail avec visite des œuvres et rencontre avec des autorités étrangères. Les plus belles œuvres devront être exposées et cela avant la présentation de dimanche soir. Elle n'écoutait plus la suite, pensant à son fils qui devait être triste de pas avoir sa mère au téléphone comme chaque après-midi. Heureusement, elle comptait bien passé tout le week-end avec lui pour se rattraper. Elle avait souri inconsciemment à la simple pensée de son fils et elle à son atelier, jouant avec la peinture. Personne ne pouvait douter de cette forte complicité mère-fils et cela était justifié : Logan était l'une des seules personnes importantes dans sa vie.

 _ **_ « Alison ? »**_ L'avait sorti de ses pensées son jeune patron.

_ **« Monsieur Davis ? »** Elle avait simplement répondu, attentive.

_ _**« À cette soirée, nous aurons beaucoup d'étranger et parmi eux, une galerie provenant de New-York donc vous nous seriez d'une grande aide… si, bien sûr vous n'avez pas perdue votre langue natale. »**_ Il avait ajouté, faisant sourire la blonde.

_ _**« Aucun Problème. »**_ Elle avait affirmé. _**« Mes toiles seront tout de mêmes exposées ? »**_

_ _**« Cela va de soi. Et je tiens à ajouter que vous pourriez tous venir accompagnés et les enfants sont acceptés. »**_

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

En se souvenant de cette réunion de la veille, elle se concentre d'avantages sur sa toile. La peinture était son exutoire, la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien, la rendait heureuse. Sans compter Logan, bien sûr. Elle regardait justement son fils du coin de l'œil qui se hâtait à faire des dessins, sur un des bureaux de sa mère et celle-ci constate qu'il avait le même air de concentration qu'elle lorsqu'elle peignait.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, l'album de « Cœur de pirate » toujours en fond sonore, Alison s'accorde un moment de pause en chantonnant et se dirigeant vers son fils pour le taquiner. Elle lui ébouriffe alors ses cheveux blonds, faisant rire le jeune garçon.

 _ **_ « Mais euh, maman ! Je dessine ! »**_

_ _**« Oh mais on dirait que mon bonhomme n'est pas d'humeur à jouer. »**_ Se moque-t-elle, le chatouillant au passage.

Le garçon abandonne alors définitivement son œuvre en riant et tente de fuir les assauts de sa mère en courant dans tous l'atelier. Il récupère au passage de la peinture qu'il étale sur ses mains et regarde sa mère avec son air malicieux. Et cinq minutes plus tard, l'atelier était remplit de couleurs, mère et fils couchés sur le sol, riant de bon cœur.

_ _**« Maman, c'est quoi? »**_ Demande Logan à sa mère en montrant sa toile.

_ _**« Une sirène. »**_ Elle répond, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **_ « Comme dans le dessin animé avec Polochon ? »**_

_ _**« C'est ça. »**_ Rit la blonde suite à la référence de Logan.

 _ **_ « Et… maman ? »**_

 _ **_ « Oui ? »**_

 _ **_ « Pourquoi c'est écrit « Emison » tout partout sur tes dessins ? »**_

La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Comment Alison allait expliquer à son fils que cela correspondait au mélange de son prénom et de celui de la femme de ses rêves. Elle se contente alors de lui répondre :

_ _ **« C'est juste un surnom, mon grand. Tous les artistes en ont un. »**_ Elle lui explique, faisant alors hocher la tête du garçon.

 _« Il grandit tellement vite et il est si intelligent. Un jour où l'autre je vais devoir tout lui expliquer, avant qu'il n'arrive à tirer ses propres conclusions. »_ Se dit-elle en regardant son fils qui inspectait toutes les toiles de sa mère, l'air admiratif.

 _ **_ « C'est trop beau tes dessins, maman. »**_

 _ **_ « Merci mon chéri. »**_

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait beau avoir un mauvais souvenir de sa vie passée à Rosewood, elle était tellement heureuse désormais, avec un travail qui l'épanouissait, un fils qui l'aimait. Pour rien au monde elle changerait ça. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qui lui manquait quelque chose pour être parfaitement comblée… le véritable amour.

 **xxOxx**

 __ New-York, Rainbow._

En cet après-midi ensoleillée, certains clients buvaient leurs café en terrasse, d'autres ont préférés occuper le coin « jeux virtuels » à l'intérieur du bar. Lea et Lexie faisaient les aller-retour pour les services tandis qu'Emily était sur l'une des tables dehors, avec un livre de Français.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?** Demande Lea en servant les boissons aux clients de la table juste à côté. La brune se contente de lui montrer la couverture du livre, faisant sourire son amie. **Tu prépares ton voyage ?**

 **_ La langue Française est tellement compliquée.** Soupire Emily.

 **_ T'inquiète pas, Em. Les Français sont censés connaître notre langue donc ils s'adapteront.** La rassure son amie. **Et puis Hannah connait un peu, non ?**

 **_ Oui, c'est sûr. Mais je vais être carrément à côté de la plaque, surtout à cette soirée de dimanche.** Lea sourit, amusée par la moue d'Emily qui tournait une page de son livre, avant de se racler la gorge.

 _ **_ « Où se t'ouve la Tou' Eiffel ? »**_ Tente-t-elle de lire, faisant doucement rire Lea.

 **_ Joli accent.** Se moque Lexie qui venait s'ajouter à la conversation de ses deux amies.

La gérante du bar foudroie ses amies du regard avant de fermer brusquement le livre qu'elle tenait et le balancer sur la table.

 **_ Rahhhh ! J'en ai marre ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire oui ? Partir dans un endroit carrément inconnu, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!**

Compatissante, Lea s'assit près de son amie pour la rassurer, pendant que Lexie s'éloigne pour servir une table non loin d'elles.

 **_ Hey, Em'. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu te mettre dans de tels états pour un voyage.**

 **_ Je sais, c'est juste que…** L'ex nageuse pris une forte inspiration avant d'expliquer. **En fait, ce Pays, je devais y vivre… avec quelqu'un… une promesse de plus qu'elle n'a pas tenue.** Elle soupire.

Et la jeune blonde comprit alors de qui il s'agissait.

 **_ Hum, je vois… je suis désolée ma belle. Mais tu sais, plutôt que de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer avec cette nana, peut être tu devrais voir les bons côtés quant à ce périple. Tu y vas avec ta meilleure amie et en plus tu vas carrément à une soirée avec plein d'artistes ! Imagines les belles rencontres que tu vas faire.** Elle marque une pause. **Et puis tu sais, Lexie est jalouse car d'après elle, les Françaises sont canons.**

Emily rit à cette dernière réplique et se dit finalement qu'elle a raison.

 **_ Et puis, on va bichonner le bar avec Brian et les filles, ne t'en fais pas.** Ajoute Lexie, au loin.

 **_ Merci les filles.** Dit alors la brunette, reconnaissante.

 _ **_ « De rien. »**_ Répond Lea en Français, faisant sourire ses deux amies.

 **xxOxx**

 __ France, Paris – Aéroport Charles de Gaulle._

 **POV Emily**

 _Nous y voilà. Paris. C'est si perturbant… j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Tous ces gens qui parlent une langue que je ne comprends pas. Je reste derrière Hannah qui avait l'air plus à l'aise pour récupérer nos bagages et sortir de cet aéroport qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe. D'après ce que je peux voir c'est que notre venue était attendue. Un taxi nous attendait et Hannah parlait avec lui sans la moindre difficulté, ce que je trouvais impressionnant je dois dire… il y a des années en arrières, si on m'avait dit qu'elle parlait aussi bien Français que Spencer, j'airai certainement rit._

 _ **_ « Hôtel Marceau, s'il vous plait »**_

 _Il me semble qu'elle vient de demander à notre chauffeur de nous emmener à notre lieu de séjour. Durant le trajet, mon regarde reste fixée à travers la vitre, à la vision de cette ville qui m'est inconnue. Beaucoup trop de circulation, ce qui m'amène à penser que les transports en commun et les jambes sont les meilleurs moyens pour les Français d'arriver à l'heure au travail. Je remarque quelques monuments, les parcs, les restaurants et les boutiques. New-York est l'une des plus grandes villes du monde… alors pourquoi Paris m'impressionne autant ?_

 **_ Ca va aller ?** Me demande mon amie, inquiète de mon silence.

 **_ Ça va.** Je me contente de répondre, regardant toujours par la vitre de la voiture.

 **_ Perturbant, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Le mot exact est « intriguant ».** Je dis en souriant.

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Em. Avec moi collée à tes bask, tu ne seras pas perdue.**

 _Et je ris à cette dernière réplique. Il est vrai qu'elle a l'air tellement plus à l'aise que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de s'adapter à un nouvel environnement… en particulier quand celui-ci est rempli de boutiques. Sur ce point, Hannah ne changera jamais._

 **xxOoOxx**


End file.
